A Fool's for Spectacles
My fifty-sixth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading, my Loud House comrades and I hope you see this one. (laughs) Get it? (It's a Sunday afternoon in Royal Woods, Lincoln and Rita are at the Royal Woods Hospital, Lincoln and Rita are in a hospital room, Dr. Seth then enters with his clipboard) RITA: How is he, doctor? - Rita ask, worried DR. SETH: Um, this is actually personal, Lincoln, do you mind stepping out of the room? - Dr. Seth ask (Lincoln then steps out of the room and head to the waiting room to read a book) TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is reading his book, Rita and Dr. Seth walks to Lincoln) RITA: Lincoln, honey, we was talking, and since you fail your eye test, you're required to wear glasses. - Rita revealed LINCOLN: WHAT?! - Lincoln said, shocked DR. SETH: It's true, son, you've failed your eye test and your vision is a little bad. - Dr. Seth explained RITA: How do you failed your eye test, sweetie? - Rita ask LINCOLN: Well... - Lincoln (It flashbacks to Lincoln is taking his eye test) LINCOLN: E. F. G. T. O. P. L. G. E. D. P. I. C. O. D. - Lincoln read (Lincoln then get up from a stool, he trips and fall; It cut backs to the present, where Lincoln is rubbing his eyes) LINCOLN: (sad) So, I guess it's true. - Lincoln laments RITA: (sympathetic) It's okay, Lincoln. - Rita comforted - Maybe, having glasses is a good thing. DR. SETH: I prescribed Lincoln with staying out of the sun for too long, going to bed early at night, and use eye drops every two hours. - Dr. Seth explained - I'll schedule for another appointment to check Lincoln with his glasses. RITA: Okay, Dr. Seth, thanks for everything. - Rita thanked - (to Lincoln) Let's go, sweetie. (Lincoln and Rita exit the hospital, Lincoln then trips and fall, Rita helps him up to his feet, they then drive back to the house, they head towards the doorstep) LINCOLN: I can't believe I'm required to wear glasses. - Lincoln said - I just hope I won't be teased in school. RITA: Who knows, maybe people will like your glasses, Lincoln. - Rita claims - Also, you can pick your own pair tomorrow. (Before they head inside the house, they hear laughing from inside, they head inside and find the girls, sans Lisa and Leni, laughing at Lincoln) LORI: Oh man, are you literally gonna wear glasses, Lincoln? - Lori ask, laughing LYNN: Oh my god, this is rich! - Lynn said, cracking up LOLA: Let's hope you won't be blind, Lincoln! - Lola taunted (Embarrassed, Lincoln run upstairs to his room, shutting the door, Leni and Lisa angrily glare at the others) LENI: That was really mean of you guys! - Leni berated LISA: Yeah, you never teased us for wearing glasses! - Lisa claims, mad LUAN: But it's funnier when we're teasing him! - Luan joked (The others still laugh, Lisa and Leni then walk upstairs to Lincoln's room) RITA: Alright, that's enough, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves! - Rita scolded - Teasing someone who's about to wear glasses is not funny! (Rita then walk away in anger, the others are silenced) LANA: Awkward. - Lana said (In Lincoln's room, he is bouncing a tennis ball in anger, a knock on the door is heard, the tennis ball hits Lincoln on his head) LINCOLN: Go away, Lori! - Lincoln scolded LENI: It's Leni. - Leni claims LISA: And Lisa. - Lisa claims LINCOLN: Come in! - Lincoln called (Leni and Lisa walk inside Lincoln's room and they sit next to him) LENI: Are you okay, Linky? - Leni ask, worried LINCOLN: I've been teased by my sisters about me wearing glasses. - Lincoln laments (Leni then put her hand on Lincoln's back and Lisa then pats Lincoln's head) LISA: Their foolish behavior was highly unacceptable, even for my standards. - Lisa said LINCOLN: Leni, Lisa, thanks for sticking up for me. - Lincoln thanked kindly LENI: No problem. - Leni said sweetly - Tell you what, we can help pick you out a pair of glasses. LINCOLN: I'd loved that. - Lincoln happily accepted LISA: You'll look great wearing glasses, Lincoln. - Lisa said, joy (Leni nods, she then removes her glasses and put them on Lincoln's head, she laughs) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln thanked THE NEXT DAY (Rita is driving Lisa, Lincoln, and Leni to the optician, a store for glasses) RITA: Aw, you know it's nice that you two didn't teased Lincoln and to help him pick out his glasses. - Rita praised LENI: It's the least we can do. - Leni said (The four head inside and they browse at many pair of glasses, he tries on many pairs, but none he like. Eventually, they've tried every pair in the whole store) RITA: Well, sweetie, we've tried every single pair of glasses. - Rita said - Let's call it a day and go home. (Lisa then see's one more pair on a very high shelf) LISA: There's one more pair left. - Lisa points out - Leni, give me a boost up. (Leni then pick Lisa up and place her on the shelf, she nab the glasses. Unfortunately, the shelf has collapsed and Lisa has fell into many piles of glasses. Luckily, her hand sticks out with the glasses she grabbed, Leni then pulls Lisa out of the pile) LISA: (gives Lincoln the glasses) Try these. - Lisa said (Lincoln takes the glasses, they've round lenses and they're black in color, he tries them on) LINCOLN: Hey, these are great! - Lincoln said, excited LENI: You look totes adorable with your glasses, Linky. - Leni said sweetly LISA: Affirmative, you do look nice, brother. - Lisa said, glad RITA: We'll take them! - Rita said (Lincoln put his new glasses in his glasses case, then the four of them got into the van and they drove off; Back at the house, Luna is playing her guitar, Lori is texting, Luan is playing with Lily, Lynn is tossing a baseball up and down, Lana and Lola are playing a board game, and Lucy is writing in her poems, they hear the van park in the driveway) LUNA: Dudes, they're back! - Luna called (The others than gather around the door and Rita enters the house, Leni and Lisa follow) LOLA: Where's "Four-Eyes" at? - Lola taunted (Lori elbows Lola for her mean comment, she rubs it in pain) LOLA: Sorry. (mean) I'll get you back. - Lola said (Lori gulps in nervousness) LUAN: So, where's Lincoln? - Luan ask (Leni and Lisa step aside and Lincoln walks in with his glasses, everyone look amazed) LORI: Whoa, nice glasses, Lincoln. - Lori said nicely LUAN: Nice, you have double vision! (laugh) - Luan joked - Seriously, love the new glasses. LUNA: We're sorry we teased you, dude. - Luna said sadly - We don't know what came over us. LINCOLN: It's alright. - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln group hug his sisters, Rita then gives Lincoln his eye drops, he blink twice) THE NEXT DAY (It's Monday morning and Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lola are walking to school) LINCOLN: (nervous) Aw man, school's gonna be rough. - Lincoln said, nervous LUCY: No worries, Lincoln. - Lucy said - Let's not insults give the best out of you. (The quartet then arrive at the school's doorsteps) LINCOLN: Okay, see you guys later. - Lincoln addressed (The three gives Lincoln a tight hug as they went inside, Lincoln smiles) LINCOLN: Maybe, this won't be bad. - Lincoln said, hope (Unfortunately, in class, his classmates are around the glasses wearing Lincoln, laughing) CLASSMATES: Four-eyes! Four-eyes! Four-eyes! - the class taunted AGNES: Class, enough! - Mrs. Johnson scolded - Lincoln wearing is not something to laugh at! CHANDLER: Hey, it's Sir-Specs-A-Lot! - Chandler taunted (The class laugh at Lincoln and his glasses, he ends up crying and running out of the classroom) AGNES: Lincoln, wait! - Mrs. Johnson called - (to her students) You all have detention! (The class groaned an agony for their verbal punishment, Mrs. Johnson then run out of the classroom to find Lincoln) SEVEN HOURS LATER (Lola, Lucy, and Lana just got their stuff out of their lockers and about to head towards the exit, Mrs. Johnson then runs to them) AGNES: There you girls are! - Mrs. Johnson said, panting LANA: What's wrong, Mrs. J? - Lana ask, worried AGNES: It's your brother! - Mrs. Johnson alerted (At the library, the twins and Lucy all rush in it, they find the librarian) LOLA: We're his sisters, where is he? - Lola ask MS. KARLA: Over there. - Ms. Karla pointed (The trio find Lincoln is looking at his glasses with tears in his face) LOLA: What's the matter, Linky? - Lola ask, sad LINCOLN: I've been teased by my classmates. - Lincoln laments - They keep calling me "Four-eyes". (Lola slightly chuckles at this, Lana elbows her to shut her up) LANA: Sorry to hear this big brother. - Lana consoles - Come on, let's go home. (Lincoln then grab his backpack and the four are walking from school, they arrive at their house, Lincoln then cries, the three all comforted him; Leni opens the door and see's Lincoln crying) LENI: Linky, what's wrong? - Leni ask (Lincoln didn't answer that question, he runs to hug her sister tightly, Lisa runs to him) LISA: My male brother, what's with the waterworks? - Lisa ask, saddened (Lola pats Lincoln's head, as she, Lana, and Lucy walk upstairs, Lisa and Leni brings Lincoln to the couch) LINCOLN: Okay, I'll tell you. - Lincoln laments TEN MINUTES LATER (Lisa and Leni are now feeling bad for Lincoln) LENI: That's the saddest thing I've heard. - Leni said, tearing up LISA: Normally, I don't do this, but.. (crying) - Lisa laments LINCOLN: (removes his glasses) Let's face it, these glasses just make things worse. - Lincoln said, solemn (Lincoln then cries in sorrow, Leni then wipe his tears with a tissue) LENI: It's okay, Linky, you wearing glasses is not a bad thing to us. - Leni comforted LISA: Just because a bunch of hooligans insulted you, doesn't mean you look or act different. - Lisa consoled LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said happy - No matter if we wear glasses, we'll always be the same. (Lisa and Leni tightly hugs Lincoln, Lincoln put his glasses back on, Lori see's this and decide to take a photo of them, she taken the photo and it was uploaded to The Lincoln Library) LINCOLN: Another addiction to The Lincoln Library. - Lincoln said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is taken his eye drops and he's reading a book in his room, Lisa and Leni comes in his room) LISA: Hey, Linky, come with us. - Lisa greeted - We want to take you out for a day in the town. LINCOLN: I'd loved that. - Lincoln accepted ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is having fun with Lisa and Leni in the city, the glasses wearing siblings are all around Royal Woods, they went to the beach, Leni and Lincoln was swimming, while Lisa is checking the water; After that, they went to the mall for some shopping and they eat at the food court. Finally, they're at an ice cream parlor, eating ice cream) LINCOLN: I was wondering, Lisa, how end up with your glasses? - Lincoln ask LISA: Well, it was two years ago... - Lisa explained FLASHBACKS TO TWO YEARS AGO (Lisa is experimenting with her beakers, then the power goes out and she checks the fuse box and she uses a flashlight to shine at it, she turns it on. However, not just the power's back on, but a flash of light occurs, blinding Lisa, Rita finds her and rushes to her) SIX MONTHS LATER (Lisa is walking, but she keep falling on the floor, Rita finds her and gives her a present, she opens it and it's her signature glasses, she puts them on and her vision is better) YOUNGER LISA: Sweet discovery! - Lisa said happy CUTS BACK TO THE PRESENT LINCOLN: Good story, Lisa. - Lincoln praised - How about you, Leni? LENI: Well, Linky, it was five years ago... - Leni claims FLASHBACKS TO FIVE YEARS AGO (Leni is outside walking, but she's sweating because of the hear, she finds a sunglasses shop) LENI: Perfect! - Leni said, joy (She runs to the glasses shop and she comes out with her sunglasses and she puts them on) YOUNGER LENI: Much better. - Leni said, relieved CUTS BACK TO THE PRESENT LINCOLN: Wow. How you two got your glasses was unique, (to Lisa) you for your intelligence and (to Leni) you for your fashion. - Lincoln said nicely - That's what make you two with your glasses and I love you, no matter what. LISA: Thanks, my male brother, well what's make you with glasses is how you look with them... - Lisa stated LENI: And no matter if you're wearing glasses or not and how you're seen with them, Linky... - Leni finished LENI AND LISA: We love you, no matter what. - they said sweetly (The two then hug Lincoln, he then remove his glasses to wipe his tears, he's happy) LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln thanked (The three then resume eating their ice cream, with their glasses on) THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Jill Talley as Rita * Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson * Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Seth Category:Episodes